Vocaloid: Story Within the Song
by PinkSeaFox13
Summary: There is a story in every song. It is not always clear with the song. Do you want to find them out? Discover the story here, where the songs are translated in a whole new meaning. (I accept requests! :3)
1. Circus Monster

My first Vocaloid Fanfiction, enjoy! Based off song Circus Monster.

* * *

Luka shivered in her cage, blood staining the rusting bars.

_Where are you?_

She heard the two lions roaring as they are led onto the stage.

The snap of a whip flashes through the air, making her wince.

_Why are you not here with me? _

She hears a sound of pain come from the lions.

The crowd cheered at the event.

_Time is no longer alive. It is dead._

She saw someone walking toward her.

She backed up in the cage, the chains chafing deeper into her skin.

_And yet the show must go on, it time for our act._

The figure leaned down, his face smiling, eyes gleaming.

"Time for your act you mangy thing," he prodded at Luka with a stick.

_I should have known you would have left me._

Luka whimpered farther from the man, who laughed.

He opened the cage door and grabbed the chain connected to her collar.

_Why did you have to leave me alone?_

She shrieked as she is whipped apon, drawing more blood.

She is dragged to the stage, the curtains hiding her.

_You were quick and swift, a gift, amazing. You left me alone._

The crowd chanted, "The monster, the monster!"

The lions growled at her as they were kicked at by "him".

_This is a nightmare, never able to see the night._

The curtains part.

The crowd cheers.

_Why are you not here? I want to see you. I need to see you. I have to see you._

Luka coughs up more blood as the crowd yells.

"Sing you dirty thing!"

_I have to see you. I am stuck singing this silent song._

The crowd yells in anger.

Objects are thrown at Luka, bringing up more blood.

_I am all alone, where could you have gone?_

"Get up and sing you Circus Monster!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and put in a request for what song I should do next. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony

The next part to the translations. Enjoy! Based off of "Repuive Food Eater Conchita".

* * *

Conchita licked the last of the blood off the dish. It was chopped lamb liver, raw. Conchita snapped her fingers for the next dish. "Hello servant? I need more. Bring seconds." The yellow haired boy jumped at the command and bowed, saying "Yes Lady Banica." and scurried off to the kitchen, the empty tray in hand. Conchita nibbled on the crumbs on tha table, impatient for more food. A couple of minutes later the boy came back with a large tray, carried with the help of a yellow haired maid, his sister.

Conchita snapped at them, "What took you so long? I was starving here!" and with that picked up the pig snouts and started to eat, the visual as repulsive as it sounds. The servants backed away and stood next to the kitchen. This wasn't a lady to be messed with, for she is the great food eater Conchita.

The menu was passed into the woman's hand, her face filled with hunger. Conchita was ready for a feast worth for her. The list went on:

~Today's Breakfast Menu~

- vegetable juice made from 16 types of herbs

- corn flakes with enriched iron content

- poisonous mushroom consomme soup

- chef's salad made on a whim

- servant's specially made brioche -

out-of-season fruit platter

- coffee capable of causing eternal insomnia (calorie-controlled)

~Today's Lunch Menu~

- fried leek and raw leek salad, with added scallions

- pink octopus carpaccio, queen-style

- Japanese-style grilled eggplant, without the eggplant

- maid's bread baked on the spot

- chef's specially made ice-cream with dried sweet potato sticks

- self-produced HI-POTION (McShake Mix)

~Today's Dinner Menu~

- chef's salad made on a whim

- long and thin pasta, very long and very thin

- platter (unable to be revealed due to adult content)

- smudge-covered galette, RR-style

- soup (unable to be revealed due to adult content)

- wine as red as blood, or actually, blood

~Today's Late-Night Snack~

- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)

- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)

- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)

- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)

- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)

As Conchita salivated over the menu, she heard a timid voice behind her.

"My Lady, I wished to be dismissed for a break..." said the blue haired cook, the 15th one that year. Conchita turned around and walked toward the cook, who backed away shivering. When she cornered him on a wall, she said, "Geez, all you cooks are just useless in the end. Do you not remember what I do with traitors?" She grabbed the blue hair and sniffed it, saying, "What a pity, and I was really enjoying your cooking too... I wonder what you taste like though. Maybe this can be the last meal you make me..."

Soon the castle became empty, including the two yellow haired sevants. Conchita groaned at her great table. "I am still hungry!" she shrieked as the last of the plates went down her throat. The girl still looked for something repulsive to eat as she searched for all the food the world has to offer.

Conchita moped when she noticed something: her own right hand. She smiled, and said: "**Oh, there's something I still haven't eaten yet!"**

Conchita's last meal was, yes, her own body. Now no one will know the taste of the body of the girl that has tasted it all.

* * *

Yes, a really dark song. All the songs in the Seven Deadly Sins are relatively dark... *shudder* Please review and suggest what song I should do next! Thanks for reading!


	3. Dark Woods Circus

Based off Dark Woods Circus... Why am I doing such dark songs? XD

* * *

A carriage rattles over the cobblestones as a small girl wandered around the city. She did this oftentimes, as she hated the stuffy atmosphere of the house she shared with her family. The sky was gray and cloudy as she searched or something entertaining.

The girl was walking along when she saw a crowd gathered in the middle of the square. Curiosity took over as she walked over. She used her small form to squeeze past the legs of gentlemen and ladies to find a grotesque scene in the middle of the commotion.

A figure about her size, with two legs, arms, and... heads? The girl gasped and backed away as the figure twirled around, dancing to a tune that was only it the thing's heads. She was about to run for it when the figure turned toward her. The faces were that of a girl and boy wearing blindfolds, seemingly twins with yellow hair. They cocked their heads and smiled at the girl, walking toward her in a stumbling way.

"Don't be afraid. We just want to have fun!" whispered the girl as they came nearer. The boy added, "We won't bite, we just want to play." They held out a sheet from the bundle they had in their arms. The girl looked down at the paper forced into her hands.

"The Dark Woods Circus! Come and have fun!"

The girl blinked, as the picture showed a large circus tent with many things inside, but did not have any information on where or when it is. She looked up to ask the strange double-headed figure about this but they were gone. The girl twirled around to see them run off and round a corner. She ran after them, paper in hand.

"Hey, wait! Where is this circus? And why is there such little information?"

The figures said nothing as they ran into the woods. The girl followed them, curious on where they were going. As they ran along, she saw lights from withing the dark woods.

A large circus tent came into view, with a large sign saying "Dark Woods Circus". The girl skidded to the stop, staring at the tent in wonder. Two tall figures walked out, bounding toward her. One had a long white ponytail while the others had an amber side ponytail. They beckoned to her as they danced around her.

_Their forms are rather strange, but it is so interesting and fun to watch them..._

The girl twirled around with the strange people and giggled. They walked toward the circus tent, as if wanting her to come in with them. The girl followed, enchanted with the graceful movements of such large people. As she walked in, she saw smaller tents and cages lined across the floor. A large figure in the back stood up from the chair it was sitting in.

The girl had to look up as the master of the circus stood to his full height. He was tall, even taller than the figures she had seen earlier.

_He must be ten feet tall!_

The girl waved at the smiling man, who welcomed her with a warm, "This is the Dark Woods Circus, please enjoy the multiple deformities on display today."

_Deformities?_

The girl cocked her head, curious at the words of the strange man. She walked to the first tent, which was a bright yellow, and looked into the hole used for viewing. Inside she saw the mysterious double-headed figure she had seen earlier.

_How did they get here so quickly?_

The girl backed away, her interest spiking. She heard the master continue: "These deformities have no one in life. They really are monsters."

The girl backed away, her interest slowly turning into horror. As she walked to the next tent, which was a royal blue, the master said: "These monsters smile at the thought of just their mother's embrace."

As the girl looked into the peeking hole, she saw a man with blue hair sitting at a table. He was salivating over a plate of... human hands?

The girl backed away in repulse, the master smiling at the reaction. He added, "Oh the deformity!"

The small girl walked hesitatingly to the next tent, which had an entrance. She walked in when she saw a teal haired girl laying in the middle of the floor. The girl called out, "Hello? You okay?" The tealette stood up at the voice, but did it slowly, as if in pain.

"Have you come to laugh at me too?"

The girl backed away at the opposed deformed teal haired girl. "Why would I laugh at you? " That was when she saw the other girl's legs.

They were inverted, the knees bending inward. The tealette looked up to reveal that she was wearing a blindfold. As the smaller girl was backing up to the exit, she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see the double-headed body.

"Why leave? Its so fun here! So FuN ThAt it ROtS OuR EyES..." the two heads took off their blindfolds to reveal rotten flesh in where their eyes should have been. The girl covered her mouth in terror.

The monstrosity walked to the teal headed girl and took off hers, revealing the same state of flesh on her eyes.

The small girl shrieked and ran out of the tent. She ran toward the exit of the circus only to be blocked by the master.

"Why leave? Its so fun here. I know that you will love it even more if you stay..."

_A teal headed girl ran toward a blue-haired boy. "Hey, there's a circus that opened up in the woods about a week ago. You want to go?" The boy nodded, his face excited. "I've always wanted to go to a circus! I wonder what they will have there?" _

_A pair of twins ran down the road, a piece of paper in the hand of the girl. The boy laughed as she chattered on what they will do at the circus. As they ran, their yellow hair bounced in the wind._

_Best friends walked down the road, one with a long white ponytail and the other with an amber side ponytail. They were discussing when to go to the circus that they had heard about from the signs posted on the streets as they were walking in the market._

A carriage rattles over the cobblestones as a small girl wandered the city. She held a stack of papers, passing them to passerby. A small boy walked up to the small girl, curious on what the small crowd gathered there was about. She walked up to the small boy, her bangs covering her face. As the boy neared, she raised her face to reveal rotten flesh in her eye sockets. She smiled and held out a piece of paper to the boy, who took it with trembling hands. "Hey come to the Dark Woods Circus!" she announced out to the crowd. She then leaned in to the boy and whispered, "ItS FuN..."

* * *

This is was made on request of RainHeart344. Requests are accepted! Request a song in the reviews!


	4. The Seven Deadly Sins: Envy

This based off the song "Tailor Shop on Enbizaka". Requests will be done after this series, since I've always wanted to do it! :3

* * *

A pink-haired woman stared at a young blue-haired young man from her perch inside her tailor shop. He was walking toward the shop. The woman jumped as she thought of it and immediately frisked over her hair.

_Finally he's coming home. Why did he leave in the first place? _

The woman thought this as she posed herself for his arrival. The man walked straight past the tailor.

The woman was furious. How dare he just leave his lover like that! The woman walked out the door and followed the young man. She saw him walk up to a woman in a red kimono on the bridge. The woman embraced the man, them sharing a passionate kiss.

Luka, as was the name of the tailor, bristled at the scene. She stormed back to her shop, fury making her vision go red. She sat down in front of her work table, her kimono flowing behind her.

_The nerve of that man. Why did he ask me to be his lover in the first place if he was going to leave me like that? Well if this is the type of girl you like..._

She looked at the scissors her mom, who was tailor before her, had given her so many years ago. "The sharper they are, the better they cut." she had always told Luka. She picked up the scissors and gazed at her reflection in the metal. "Well, I still need to do my work." Luka whispered as she stood up and walked out the door, scissors in hand.

The next day, Luka listened to the gossipers outside her shop. "Have you heard? There's been a murder yesterday!" Luka smiled at the gossip and continued to work on the red kimono in front of her, sharpening her scissors along the way.

The blue-haired man was standing next to a girl with a green sash. Luka stared at the two through her shop window.

_Another girl? You are such a cheat my love! But, if this is the type of girl you like..._

Luka looked at the red kimono in front of her. She put in the last few stitches and cut the thread with her scissors. She smiled and stood up, the scissors in her hands. She gazed at the couple out the window, and then walked out the door.

The next day the gossipers were back, this time with a larger crowd. "Another murder! Yes, and it looks like in the same way too!" Luka payed them no heed as she walked out the door, her parasol protecting her from the sun. Her long pink hair flowed behind her as she walked into the market. She was walking along the path filled with cloth and clothing vendors when she saw the blue hair from afar. She stopped and stared at the scene in front of her.

It was the blue-haired man, this time with a girl obviously quite a bit younger than him. Luka turned around in shock. She hid, watching her lover pick up a yellow hairpin and set in the girl's hair.

_You are disgusting my love, can't you see how young this girl is? Well, if this is the type of girl you like..._

She walked back to her shop and picked up her scissors. She sat down at her work desk and set to work on the green sash in front of her. She smiled at the thought of what she must do today.

_Another outing with the scissors my mother gave me..._

The next morning, Luka was busy getting ready. She heard the gossipers outside, this time they were speaking in alarm. "Another murder? What if they go for us?" Luka hummed as she brushed her long pink hair.

She stood up and took out the things she was going to wear today.

_Red Kimono, Green Sash, and Yellow Hairpin... Yes, all here and ready._

She slipped into the red kimono, tugged on the green sash, and then set the yellow hairpin into her hair. She looked at her reflection in a mirror.

_There my love, I have become the type of girl that you like..._

She smiled at the thought and walked out the door, her scissors in hand.

The next day, the villagers were in a state of great alarm.

"There's been another murder!"

"A whole family of four has been killed!"

"The mother was first, then the two daughters, and finally the father!"

Phrases like these were being thrown throughout the townspeople. Luka sat in her shop, not hearing a word. A she sharpened her scissors, she looked at them and cocked her head.

_Were they always this red color? Oh well, the man was ungrateful anyway. He acted as if he didn't know me! I had no choice._

She smiled as the sound of scraping metal screeched throughout the room.

* * *

The second song I have done for the Seven Deadly Sins series. Do a request if you would like to see your favorite song here! Please give me a happy one! These dark ones are making me depressed. ^^

Thanks for reading! Remember to review and request!


	5. ERROR

Requested by Sparkling Yuki. Thanks for reading, and please review! Tell me if I am getting the songs right pwease! :3

* * *

_The pain... Its unbearable... Floating in it..._

Lily clutched her chest, her eyes shut.

_Why, why did it have to be that day? Why to me? Was this a mistake?_

A tear fell, her face distorted in pain.

_Am I broken? I must be broken. The pain... Blue, Red, White..._

Lily shook her head, her blonde hair flowing with the movement.

_This can't be real, like my dreamsERROR_

Lily could feel herself screaming, but did not feel the pain in her throat.

_The light from the sky is overlapped... my tears..._

As she overflowed with tears, she collapsed, staring at the sky through the window.

_I feel as if I am floating_...

The sky blurred in her eyes as she wondered.

_Am I distorted? I must be distorted, these final words likeERROR_

The lust for killing and pain drifted in her mind.

_My tears and sadness... I combine them in this song. Can you hear it?_

Lily cried out in pain as the loss came back.

_Am I broken? I must be broken. The final colors are blurred._

Lily finally laid down as the dream came back, her eyes fluttering shut.

_I want to breathe like the end of the dream I had showed you. Even my final words are overlappedERROR_

* * *

__Requested by Sparkling Yuki. Request songs in the reviews pwease! :3

Okay you guys, requests will be done! I need ideas, so please send song titles and who you want to be in it (optional).

Thanks for reading!


	6. Trick and Treat

Requested by Samantha Star O.o, please request your own songs in the reviews or PM! The songs just keep getting darker. . Based off of Trick and Treat.

* * *

Miku stumbled through a dark forest, an unknown force urging her on, fog obscuring her vision.

_Deep, deep, into the fog you must come... You need to get to the heart of the forest._

Miku reached out in front of her, the thorns scratching her hands as she felt her way through briars. The branches stuck in her long teal hair, the momentum snapping her head back. As she winced and wiped tears from her eyes, she heard the voice again.

_Hurry! Hurry! You'll only get closer if you are quick. Isn't this fun? Its just like a game!_

Miku stood up again and began to run again. Her dress was in tatters as the bushes raked at it. The force beckoned to her in the dark, the sound of giggling echoing throughout the forest.

_A cinnamon stick is a magic stick. Let the sweetness embrace you, it will give you a dream so sweet you'll forget bitterness._

Miku collapsed under a large tree, her eyes drooping at the mesmerizing voice luring her into the depths of her minds. Under the canopy of the great tree, she fell asleep.

"You know its okay to be lost."

Miku awoke to the sound of a high pitched voice. As she opened her eyes, she saw nothing. As she felt her face, she felt a cloth wrapped around her eyes. She tugged at it when a lower voice stopped her.

"Don't take off the blindfold, it will ruin the fun!"

Miku tripped on a tree root, causing her to fall on her knees.

"Oh, watch your step! Here, take our hands, we'll lead you!" the girl like voice chirped out.

Miku felt something slip into both of her hands. They felt like hands, and yet they were cold and waxed, as if the hands were dead.

"Trust us, we'll lead you somewhere fun!" the boy added to the girl's statement.

Miku waited in the room she was sitting in. She has been waiting in there for quite a while now... She heard the giggles of the girl and boy she had met earlier resound in the room, just the way it had in the forest. As Miku shook her head, she saw a slit in the blind folds. The doubt of the long wait stabbed into her mind.

"Don't peek, okay?" is what the two had told her a while ago.

Miku shrugged off the guilt, as one peek shouldn't hurt, right?

She looked through the slit, and what she saw made her hair stand on end.

"My my, what a wicked child. Are you peeking and awake already?" the yellow-haired girl said while standing from the table she was sitting at.

The boy followed her action, holding a knife. "If the blindfold comes off, should we blind you?"

Miku looked at the table before whispering, "Give my some..."

The yellow-haired girl giggled, the voice screeching. "What? 'Give me some?' Would you like some warm milk?"

The boy laughed with her, adding "Come in come in, the stuff in your pockets should be enough."

Miku stood up and followed the dancing pair into the next room, greed filling her mind. As she stepped through, the greed intensified a ten-fold.

_Give me something, hurry hurry. Hey come on right away. Give me some now, hey now, hand it over, right now..._

The twin boy and girl smiled at the girl's face. "Yes, we'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey"

_RIGHT NOW!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, review, review your request! Thanks for reading!


	7. Seven Deadly Sins:Pride&Daughter of Evil

Based off of Daughter of Evil, this will also be for the Evil Series. Requested by Emily the Soaring Jaybird. Enjoy my translation!

(Oh, and Samantha Star, the translations of the lyrics say that she demands for something at the end of the song, so that is why it ended that way. Thanks for understanding!)

* * *

The Yellow Country... A land neighboring the Green, Red, and Blue Countries. These countries are run by Kings and Queens. The Yellow Country is where today's story will be set in.

Now, this country was special from the others. Its most interesting aspect was the Queen who ran it. As her known age was a notorious rumor spread about, it became quickly know that she was only... fourteen years old.

XXX

A yellow haired girl stomped into the room, her dresses fluttering madly behind her. A similarly looking boy walked in behind her, carrying a tray with the afternoon's tea.

"Those oafs! I cannot believe that they could have done something so embarrassing! I mean, can't they handle my beautiful horse Josephine?"

The servant boy smiled at the rantings. "Your Highness, please drink this Earl Gray. It has been specially grown in a foreign country far from here, I believe it will calm you down."

The girl scoffed at the notion. "Len, you do not realize the severity of this event. They made me, ME, their Princess and Queen, a laughingstock in front of the other servants. I do not like to be laughed at. Come, let us start the meeting."

Len nodded at opened the door. The girl sat down at the head of a table where the parliament of her country were sitting. "Your Majesty." They all whispered and bowed in unison. The girl clapped her hands, demanding, "What is wrong now?"

The man next to her bowed his head again before saying, "It appears as if our funds are quite low, Princess Rin."

Rin frowned. "Well then, just higher the taxes. Problem solved!" The man shook his head. "Your Majesty, our taxes are already at their highest. Any further will cause a rebellion." Rin scowled. "Didn't I say that I am after all the treasures in the world? Now, hurry up and do it! I would like to leave as soon as possible."

The group of people frowned but bowed their heads. "Yes your Majesty." they said again in unison before leaving to tell the country's people about the higher taxes. "Rin sighed and brought out a locket she wore on her neck. As she opened it, a picture of a handsome blue-haired man appeared. She stroked the picture, smiling. "Soon we will be together my prince..."

XXX

Rin was reading the letters sent to her by the neighboring countries. She hummed.

"A mercenary for hire in the Red, a missing girl in Green, and in Blue..." Rin stopped, her heart nearly stopping as the tea-cup she had been holding smashed to the ground.

She re-read the letter. There was no misunderstanding: the Prince of Blue Country, the renowned Kaito, is getting married to a Green Peasant.

Rin shrieked as tears started to fall down her face. "Len! Come here at once!"

Her servant ran over, his eyes concerned. "My Princess, is something the matter."

Rin sat in her throne, the locket opened and resting on her lap. "Go to the Green Country at once. I need you to assassinate this girl: Miku Hatsune"

Len froze at the name, but quickly recovered and bowed, his face stoic. "As you wish my princess."

As he left, Rin called for her Minister. He walked in, kneeling at her throne. "Your Majesty, is there something you need?" Rin nodded, wiping the tears off her face. "Go to the Green Country and obliterate it with our troops. Make sure nothing is left."

XXX

Rin was at her room, admiring her new dresses to impress Prince Kaito in. That was when she heard someone barge into the room. She spun around, her face red in anger. "Hello? I am busy now..." She stopped as she saw Len standing there, panting. He looked up, his eyes full of despair.

He immediately went into details. "Your Highness, an army of rebellions have appeared at the front doors to the castle! Because of the war, our soldiers are too weak to do anything!"

Rin blanched. "No, that can't be. This is just a rebellion, Len. Just call it off or give them what they want and they'll stop."

Len shook his head. "This isn't a rebellion. Its a revolution."

XXX

The Prince of Blue country Kaito and the Red Country Mercenary stood outside the door to the Yellow Castle. The population of the Yellow and the Army of the Blue stood behind them, chanting.

Kaito slammed the doors open with a kick. He nodded to the Red Mercenary as she ran in with her sword poise. She spotted the girl standing in the middle of the throne room in a beautiful dress of yellow. As she ran in and held the sword at the girl's throat, she smiled as she muttered "How dare you, you insolence." and then smiled.

XXX

It was the day of the execution of the evil queen of Yellow Country. The crowd of the population of the country cat-called at the Princess as she was lead onto the stage. As her head was positioned on the guillotine, and the red mercenary raised her hand for the signal, the princess called out, "Oh, its snack time." The blade cut down swiftly and cleanly.

People talk about that princess even now, saying, "Oh how evil was that girl!"

* * *

Hoped you like the song! Please review and request a song. Thanks for reading!


End file.
